


Banana Split

by KillHerMachine



Series: The Adventures Of Sherlock And John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillHerMachine/pseuds/KillHerMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short skit involving John and Sherlock. John treats Sherlock, and Sherlock makes a rather fitting joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Split

John hummed tunelessly, smiling to himself as he cleansed down the kitchen sideboard. Sherlock was lounging on the sofa in a bathrobe, sipping tea and watching the news. It was a warm July afternoon, and with nothing to do on this particular day, John had earlier decided to take a trip to the shops in the name of a treat for them both.

"I'll put these in the basket for later." he muttered, tearing two bananas off of the bunch and dropping the remaining three in the fruit basket.

John continued to hum, even doing a funny little dance as he took out the sundae bowls, filling them with one delicately sliced banana (dissected directly lengthways), and three scoops of neopolitan ice cream in each. 

"Sprinkles, sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles..." John muttered again, with a few violent rattles of the tube, and a passionate squirt of both strawberry and chocolate sauces. Delicious.

Smiling proudly to himself, he sauntered into the living room carrying both bowls.

"What have you got there?" Sherlock looked up from the television with a bemused expression on his face, the glint of a smile hinting on his lips.

"Banana split," John beamed, settling himself on the sofa next to his companion. 

"Well, well, well, Doctor Watson, you make quite the housewife now don't you?" Sherlock chuckled with a wink.

John rolled his eyes, only to realise there was more to Sherlock's joke than he initially thought. Looking down, he realised that he was still wearing Mrs Hudson's pink flowery kitchen apron. "Oh dear."

Sherlock smirked as he threw himself backwards on the sofa to devour his treat, leaving John, rather redfaced, to primly and properly eat his.


End file.
